


Удержи меня в своём сердце

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Romance, er - Freeform, titan rk900, Кровь и травмы, ангст, драма, кроссовер, нецензурная лексика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: — Ричард! Сука, просыпайся! Я прошу тебя! — зарычал в отчаянии Рид, оглаживая горячие скулы и оборачиваясь через плечо. Титан, который приближался к ним, перешёл на бег. — РИЧАРД, ВСТАВАЙ!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Я не дам тебе уйти

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено ХANу, который познакомил меня с аниме "Атака титанов", помогает мне его познавать и спонсирует моё вдохновение своими невероятными артами и скетчами. Без него этого фф не существовало бы.
> 
> https://twitter.com/hanguanw - ссылка на его тви. Потрясающий художник, который тоже любит рид900. Загляните, даю сотку, что вам понравится.
> 
> https://twitter.com/hanguanw/status/1271142069671772166 - арт, по которому написан фанфик.
> 
> В основу фанфика лёг следующий хэд:  
> Людям, которые умеют обращаться в титанов, возвращаться в человеческое тело и сознание больно. Больно и трудно не только ментально, но и физически, потому что ты сидишь в огромной горячей туше и ее мышцы буквально врастают в твою кожу, связываются с твоими мышечными тканями. И это все нужно порвать.  
> Гэвин - та константа, связующее звено, которое позволяет Ричарду вернуться в человеческую форму, которое способно помочь подавить гнев, настроиться на нужную волну. У них крепкая ментальная связь.
> 
> В Атаке титанов смыслю немного, только начал изучать, поэтому не удивляйтесь, если найдёте что-то некорректное.

* * *

— Просыпайся... Вернись ко мне, большой мальчик, — судорожно захрипел Гэвин.

Перед ним - двадцатиметровый титан, лицо которого он обхватывает своими грубыми ладонями, сейчас кажущимся до смешного маленькими. Вокруг - ад, не иначе. Титаны разрушили ворота и теперь все были в опасности. Кровь, крики, хруст костей и рвущейся кожи. Совсем рядом загорелся пожар, чёрная копоть оседала на землю, разрушенные здания, тела людей. Точнее на то, что от них осталось. Сердце Рида стучало бешено, заглушая истерические рыдания доносящиеся где-то позади. Земля дрожала от шагов ненасытных до убийств титанов и по грохоту, который становился всё громче и громче, солдат разведкорпуса понимал - кто-то очень большой приближается к ним. Здравый рассудок подал слабый голосок: «Беги! Гэвин, беги, пока у тебя есть возможность спастись!». Но эта жалкая попытка разума была отторгнута, брезгливо откинута и забыта. Он никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставит Ричарда.

— Ричи, ну же! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, детка! Нужно проснуться! — мужчина изо всех сил пытался не упасть в истерику и панику, но голос предательски дрожал и срывался.

Кровь из разбитой брови застилала глаза, мешая видеть, и Гэвин стёр её грязным рукавом своей форменной куртки. Руки дрожали от страха и напряжения во всём теле. Грохот стал оглушающим, россыпь камней разрушенных зданий почти что подскакивала, словно бы тряслась от ужаса перед тем, кто к ним неумолимо приближался.

— Ричард! Сука, просыпайся! Я прошу тебя! — зарычал в отчаянии Рид, оглаживая горячие скулы и оборачиваясь через плечо. Титан, который приближался к ним, перешёл на бег. — РИЧАРД, ВСТАВАЙ!

И всё же мужчина запаниковал. Что ему делать? Он ещё может успеть спастись, используя устройство пространственного маневрирования, благодаря которому сейчас и висел напротив лица возлюбленного. Но спасти Декарта не удастся, ведь солдат разведкорпуса так ослаб после глухого удара о стену, что даже не был уверен в том, сможет ли удержать в руках мечи. Он мог бы, был бы обязан, вырезать Ричарда из зашейка, но титан от сильного удара осел у стены и подобраться к заветному месту было невозможно. Мысль о том, что мужчине для спасения собственной жизни нужно оставить любимого на поедание огромному титану была невыносима, отвратительна и тошнотворна. Для Гэвина приемлемый выбор был лишь один – докричаться. Так или иначе они с Декартом были связаны. Рид был единственным, кто мог воззвать к человечности своего титана, он был связующим звеном между Ричардом-человеком и Ричардом-титаном, был тем, кто помогал справляться с болью, чей голос рассеивал пелену гнева перед глазами. И вся надежда Рида была сконцентрирована на этой неосязаемой связи, когда рёв очень даже осязаемого титана раздался совсем близко.

— Ричард, мы же сейчас сдохнем! Вставай! Я не брошу тебя! Я не уйду! Поэтому отрывай свой голый зад от земли и дай сдачи, сукин сын! — мужчина и сам не уловил, когда по его щекам стали стекать слёзы, увлажняя копоть, которая осела на лице.

— Гэвин, улетай сейчас же! — взревел приземлившийся на груди титана Хэнк, зажимая рваную рану на руке, которая была перевязана какими-то грязными лоскутками ткани.

— Отвали, старый хер! Я его не брошу! — огрызнулся сиплым криком Рид, возобновляя попытки докричаться. — Детка, давай, я верю в тебя! Борись, Ричи, борись! Просыпайся!

Андерсон, нахмурившись, решил не растрачивать время понапрасну. Он схватил солдата за куртку и потянул на себя, вынуждая чужие тросы прийти в исходное положение и скрыться в приводах устройства.

— Я не брошу его! Иди нахуй! Иди нахуй! — Гэвин ощетинился, зарычал, в слезах сопротивляясь обхватившим его дряблым рукам, и тут же со всей силы врезал мужчине локтем. Удар пришёлся по устройству Хэнка, от чего Рид зашипел из-за боли и накренился в сторону. Не удержав равновесие, они полетели вниз.

Со стоном боли мужчины приподнялись на локтях, потому что упасть с титана – это вам не со второго этажа спрыгнуть. Всё тело заныло, рёбра обещали треснуть от любого движения.

— Ты ебанутый, Рид, — захрипел Хэнк, подняв голову, после чего его глаза испуганно округлились.

Последовав примеру Андерсона, мужчина увидел ноги титана, бежавшего к ним. Ему осталось два шага, не больше. И тут Гэвин осознал – их не съедят. Их раздавят как букашек, даже не заметив. И из-за его упертости умрёт ещё и Хэнк, этот старый пердун, который просто пытался спасти его жизнь. Они не успеют, ни за что не успеют использовать упм просто потому, что невыносимо больно было даже банально пошевелиться.

— Прости, — сжал зубы со всхлипом Рид и зажмурился, совершенно инстинктивно боясь того, что сейчас произойдёт.

Их раздавят, Ричарда обглодают до костей. Если существует жизнь после смерти, они там встретятся? А если нет? Он больше никогда не увидит любимое лицо? Любимые родинки, любимую улыбку, любимые глаза, любимые мягкие губы? В последние мгновения своей жизни мужчина может думать лишь о том, как чертовски сильно любит Ричарда, что не успел позвать его замуж и что из-за него умрёт Хэнк. А Коннор наверняка нассыт на могилу Гэвина за это.  
Грохот оглушил и заставил поморщиться, Рид приготовился умереть. Его руку стиснула чужая дряблая ладонь и он сжал её в ответ, ощущая ком в горле.

Внезапно раздался ещё более оглушительный рёв, земля вздрогнула, что-то хрустнуло, солдата облило чем-то вязким и липким, дурно пахнущим. Грохотало жутко, что-то гремело, ревело, рычало и всё это происходило над ними. Гэвин, казалось, оглох. Чтобы сориентироваться он всё же поднял голову, потому что смерти так и не последовало. Его глаза тут же просияли.

— Ричи! Детка! — засипел солдат, как-то нервно засмеявшись. Его голожопик, как любил Рид называть возлюбленного, сейчас раздирал враждебного титана на куски, от чего окружение залилось кровью, как и сам мужчина.

— Япона мать… — прохрипел Андерсон, подавая признаки жизни и наблюдая за борьбой. — Я уже слишком стар для этого дерьма…

Гэвин и Хэнк, окинув взглядами свои сцепленные мёртвой хваткой руки, брезгливо шарахнулись друг от друга, тут же застонав от резких движений.

— Урод сраный, — прошипел седой мужчина.

— Хер моржовый, — сипло ответил мужчина помоложе.

Обменявшись привычными любезностями, которые были для них как черепахи, державшие на своих панцирях Землю в мифах, они кивнули друг другу, мол, никто ничего не видел. Эта предсмертная слабость уйдёт с ними в могилу.  
Ричард разделался с титаном довольно оперативно, а после вернулся к людям, с которых испарялась пролитая врагом кровь.

— Как же ты меня напугал, скотина! — взорвался утробным рыком Гэвин, но в тоне его отчётливо слышалось искреннее беспокойство.

Его титан что-то невнятно бархатно рыкнул и аккуратно взял недееспособных сейчас людей в ладонь, дабы отнести в более безопасное место. После такого падения может быть и сотрясение. Андерсона тошнило, но он героически сдерживался. Мужчины опёрлись о пальцы Ричарда, осев. Внезапно титан поднёс их к своим глазам, прищурился и блеснул довольной искоркой. Он издал какой-то рокочущий звук и Гэвин понял, что к чему, тут же утерев свои слёзы.

— Пошёл нахуй. Дома поговорим, — отфыркнулся Рид и устало размяк.

Чёртовы титаны.


	2. Не отпускай меня

* * *

Ричард давно не испытывал такого умиротворения. Его любимый придурок сидел с ним рядом у дерева и насвистывал какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, откинувшись затылком на его плечо. Даже на краю леса было отлично слышно пение птиц, такое ненавязчивое, лёгкое, задорное. Декарт, приобняв Гэвина за плечи, неосознанно играл с его пальцами, перебирая их в своей руке. Трава, приятного зелёного цвета, того самого, когда она только-только вырастает по весне, колыхалась от лёгкого, тёплого ветерка.

Рид любил свистеть. И за это его, безусловно, все гоняли. «Рид, ты заебал свистеть!» - произносилось раза три за день точно. Ричард же к этому привык и даже научился наслаждаться. Мужчина насвистывал ему много разных мелодий, иногда даже пытался насвистеть какие-нибудь любовные серенады, но выходило откровенно паршиво. Однако они всё равно заставляли Декарта улыбаться.

_Просыпайся... Вернись ко мне, большой мальчик..._

— М? — отозвался брюнет, переведя взгляд на любимого. — Ты что-то сказал, Гэв?

Но Гэвин продолжал что-то насвистывать. Кажется, он ничего не говорил. Показалось? Возможно. В последнее время они с Ридом сильно утомляются из-за…

_Ричи, ну же… Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, детка… Нужно проснуться…_

— Гэвин? В смысле проснуться? — но мужчина ему вновь не ответил.

Ричард напрягся. Внезапно мелодия, которую насвистывал его любимый, стала набирать мрачные обороты. Поднялся сильный ветер, а в груди начало давить, словно Гэвин, который сейчас на нём чуть ли не лежал, набрал в весе.

**Ричард! Сука, просыпайся! Я прошу тебя!**

Если раньше Декарт слышал голос любовника словно через толщу воды, то теперь всё стало чётче. В тоне Гэвина слышались паника, страх, от чего солдат разведкорпуса словно онемел.

**РИЧАРД, ВСТАВАЙ!**

Столько отчаяния. Но почему? Они же тут, вместе.

Всё казалось чертовски странным. Тучи сгущались, а в груди взволнованно ухнуло сердце. Дурное предчувствие окутало его с головой. Ричард нахмурился и внезапно начал вспоминать.

У них бой! У них чёртов бой! Титаны прорвали стену! Тогда какого хрена они с Гэвином сидят здесь?! Рид в его объятьях выглядел невозмутимым. Неестественно спокойным.

**Ричард, мы же сейчас сдохнем! Вставай! Я не брошу тебя! Я не уйду! Поэтому отрывай свой голый зад от земли и дай сдачи, сукин сын!**

И Декарта словно окатило холодной водой. Его отправили в нокаут, и он потерял… сознание? Управление? Господи, да он просто в отключке и теперь его титан бесконтролен! А это значит, что Гэвин в опасности! Все вокруг него в смертельной опасности!  
Ричард попытался встать и Рид, который облокотился до этого на его грудь, исчез. Просто испарился.

— Гэвин! — мужчина заозирался, понимая, что больше не слышит голос любимого.

Стало страшно. Очень страшно. Что с Гэвином? С ним что-то случилось? Декарту необходимо срочно прийти в себя, проснуться и вытащить Рида из заварушки. Сердце подсказывало, что его дурачьё опять влипло по уши.  
Но Ричард больше его не слышал...

— Гэвин! Гэвин, не отпускай меня! — солдата захлестнули эмоции, он испугано осматривался, сглатывая ком в горле. Ужас захватил его сознание.

Он не сможет. Не сможет вырваться без Рида из этого тягучего сна. Сделав пару шагов, мужчина наткнулся на невидимую стену, прикосновение к которой отдалось болью. Выход. Это его выход в реальность. Он был уверен в этом, ведь боль – это именно то, что всегда предшествовало его возвращению в человеческое сознание и тело. Солдат собрался с духом и упёрся руками в незримое для его глаз препятствие. Его тело прострелило судорогой, от чего Ричард взвыл, но продолжил с усилием давить на стену. Руки задрожали. На него словно взвалили огромный валун, который вот-вот раздавит его и оставит лишь лужицу крови вперемешку с раздробленными костями.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста! Прошу тебя, не оставляй меня! Ты нужен мне! — Декарт всхлипнул от рези подреберье, от боли, которая становилась лишь сильнее.

Нет. Он не вынесет это без Рида. Это слишком больно, слишком тяжело, с этим не справиться в одиночку. Его титан полностью захватил весь контроль и пробиться было чертовски сложно. Солдат отшатнулся от невидимой стены и попытался отдышаться. Из носа пошла кровь, мужчина дрожал от изнеможения и пытался не свалиться с ног.

Но внезапно он услышал. Услышал слабый голос. Хриплый, севший, без толики надежды. Словно кто-то был готов вот-вот умереть. Ричард ощутил влагу на глазах, когда узнал в этом голосе Гэвина.

— Этот кусок дегенерата действительно сейчас решил помереть?! Серьёзно?! Размечтался, дебила кусок! — Декарта охватило много эмоций: от страха и взволнованности за жизнь любимого, до неимоверной злобы, гнева, такого страшного, что он был готов разнести всё вокруг. Он не позволит этому драному петуху так просто сдохнуть! И никакая сраная боль его не остановит!

Мужчина сжал зубы и с разбегу попытался пробить стену плечом. Он закричал от боли, со всей силы вжимаясь в невидимое препятствие, держась мысленно лишь о ускользающий из воспоминаний хрип близкого человека. Человека, который сейчас, он точно это чувствовал, прощался с жизнью и с ним. Ричард сильнее разозлился от этой мысли и закричав до сорванного голоса стал биться о стену, невзирая на оглушительную, всепожирающую боль.

Внезапно он издал рёв, уже тогда, когда, казалось, все его силы иссякли и он сейчас упадёт без чувств. Его словно вытолкнуло на поверхность океана, он смог открыть глаза, он смог взять титана под контроль. Чтобы сориентироваться, обнаружить угрожающего жизни Гэвина титана и перехватить его – Ричарду потребовались секунды. Декарт сжал его руку так сильно, что она буквально лопнула. Кровь разбрызгалась, а ошмётки мяса попадали на землю. Солдат в облике титана откинул врага в сторону и ту же напал, разрывая его на части и счёсывая его лицо о разрушенное здание, рыча в страшном гневе.

Когда же с титаном, который посмел покуситься на жизнь Гэвина Рида, было покончено, Ричард поумерил пыл. Он вернулся к людям, которые лежали на земле. Было несложно догадаться, что тем крепко досталось. Но Декарт ощутил невероятное благоговение, когда убедился в безопасности любимого. Тот тут же выругался, но титан прекрасно знал, что за этим скрываются самые искренние переживания. Бархатно рыкнув, он аккуратно переместил людей на свою ладонь, дабы отнести их в более безопасное место, чем разрушенная улица города.

Заметив, как что-то блеснуло на щеке Гэвина, Ричард поднёс свою ладонь к глазам и увидел слёзы, тут же пророкотав. Должно быть Рид сильно испугался, пускай сейчас и начал храбриться. А вот Андерсон выглядел совсем плохо.

— Пошёл нахуй. Дома поговорим, — отфыркнулся нахохленный петух, на что Декарт ощутил тепло в груди. Это уже так по-родному.

Сегодня он впервые смог обуздать свою вторую сущность без прямой помощи Рида. Ричард всё ещё не мог понять, как именно он это сделал и мог привести лишь одно объяснение. Чувства к Гэвину. Они настолько сильны, что могут вырвать его из глубин сознания. Он настолько желал, настолько стремился защитить дорогого ему человека, что осилил и пережил адскую боль, лишь бы спасти его. И если потребуется – он сделает это снова. Снова и снова. Он всегда будет рядом.

Ощутив лёгкое прикосновение, Декарт перевёл взгляд на свою ладонь. Гэвин мягко поглаживал его по указательному пальцу, уткнувшись в него лбом. Его человек очень устал. Когда они вернуться домой то, мужчина пообещал себе, он крепко обнимет своего любимейшего идиота и не отпустит.  
Уже никто из них друг друга не отпустит.


End file.
